Once Upon a Time
by SoraSunset
Summary: A girl. A ring. A story. A... manga? When you are an orphan with nothing better to do, why not create a random story? If only she knew her stories came to life... maybe VIZ Media will forgive her one day...
1. Prologue

~~PROLOGUE: **18 And Counting**~~

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a _peaceful_ country. This country had many _peaceful_ villages with _peaceful_ neighborhoods and _peaceful_ families. These families had _peaceful_ lives and every human and animal was at peace. Their world was a _peaceful_ place. Then, one day, something not-so-very _peaceful_ happened..."

"What," my smaller 'brother' Taro asked, "What happened to the peaceful people?" He, unfortunately, got really into every story I told him. To his downfall, of course.

"That day, in this peaceful village..." I took a big dramatic breath and practically yelled, "Aliens invaded the city, killed everyone, and ate their puppies for breakfast!"

My 'brother', being a gullible six-year-old, immediately screamed and ran crying for our 'mom'. I didn't know I could laugh so hard.

"SORA!!!!!" That... would be my 'mom' calling. As I take this time to walk calmly towards the kitchen where the screaming was heard, I think I should fill you in on what's going on.

My name is Sora. Yeah. That's it, because I hate my last name. It isn't even mine. I was adopted into this current home. Note I said _current_, because this is my eighteenth adoptive family. My _real_ parents dropped me into an orphanage at age two, I think. Something about illegitimate childbirth. (I still kind of hate them, but at least they didn't have me aborted.)

I stayed an orphan until I was six, when an elderly couple adopted me. I was happy with them, but they returned me to the orphanage after a week because I was "too much of a hassle for their kind, loving hearts." I couldn't believe it. They just returned me like spoiled milk at a grocery store. Wonder if I have an expiration date, too. During the next eleven years, I was shipped to and from homes and the orphanage, and now I'm here.

I looked at my "mom's" face, noticing the all-to-familiar glint of anger and malice to her frown. She hated me from the first day I was here. I guess scaring her real kid was too much for the old hag. Not my fault she adopted a seventeen-year-old into a single-parent one-kid home. I looked intently at the linoleum floor as she chewed me out. At the end of her rant, I noticed her dialing the phone, calling the only number I've ever memorized, the Chicago Public Orphanage.

With a blank look, I walked slowly out of the kitchen, as my now 'ex-mom' called for arrangements to pick me up. I walked up the short staircase to my bedroom and began repacking my suitcase. I'd only been here for three days. That has to be a new record. Throwing in the last of my shirts and my small wallet (containing only about $30 in cash), I closed the zipper. Sitting on my bed, I fiddled with my lucky ring on my right index finger.

It was pure platinum, dotted with miniscule emeralds and sapphires. It was a going-away present from my first adoptive family, the old couple. They were so kind about the whole situation, giving me the ring at my departure saying it was lucky, and I should wear it wherever I go. I knew it had to be worth hundreds, yet I would never dare sell it.

"Sora, dear. Can you come down here for a minute?" A forced-out sweet voice called, and I took the suitcase down with me. Appearing around the corner, I saw my 'mom' and 'brother' holding hands sitting on their couch. I sighed, resting the suitcase against a wall, and stood before the jury.

"Sora," apparently 'mom' was surprised I packed already, "You overheard?" I nodded. "Well," she stated, "Your ride will come in five minutes. I'm sorry to let you go back there, but..." She shifted on the couch, hands folded on her lap, "I guess adopting an older girl like you was too much for me to handle. You are so sweet and pretty, but you are..." She said looking up at me again, "not the right person for Taro to grow up with." She nodded at the boy, who was currently playing with a toy cal, making sound effects.

I took in the scene. One overbearing mother, trying to display her hatred-soaked feelings with sweet words. One small kindergarten-aged boy crashing a plastic toy repeatedly into a pillow. And me, one punk-looking teen who has heard this speech so many times before. I couldn't help my self. I took a step forward, clenched my fist and...

...Laughed harder than a hyena getting it's hair done in a beauty parlor watching a clown dressed like fish juggle flaming rubber chickens while balancing on a turtle eating spaghetti. I couldn't help myself! Sorry! Still guffawing after a minute I looking my 'mom' in the eye, and stated-

"Don't worry! I've been to eighteen families with the same problems! If I have lasted this long on my own, I'll be fine wherever I go next! Besides, if I am still at the orphanage when I turn eighteen. They'll let me go to start my own life!" I finished with a smile, and started giggling again at the confused face this woman was making. Outside I hear a car horn, a very familiar one. "Bye!" I said waving, taking my suitcase and walking out the front door. Behind me, I heard Taro utter 'bye' back. I smiled and got into the car.

* * *

**Author's Note--**  
My other story is a flop so far, I guess because of it's pointless prologue. I hope you people think this prologue is of decent size and valor. Yesh, the story of an orphan being put into a crazy sitaution has been told before, but I will give it a twist. Nothing in this prologue has been copyrighted, but if there are any six-year-olds named Taro or an orphanage with the true name Chicago Public Orphanage, the resemblance is purely accidantal. Sora actually is my name though, so I'm fine leaving that alone. I would be pleased if any readers would like to submit a review of this story so far and/or give ideas for upcoming chapters (yes, this will not be a one-shot. next chapter in a few days.)  
P.S.- The whole 'hyena conundrum' was my idea. If you wish to use it, please mention I was the creator! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**~~~Chapter One: Rude Awakening and/or Ryo's Fanboy Wish~~~**

* * *

Dreams... so peaceful and calm... that is, until you have a rude awakening.

"SOOOOOOoooooOOOOORAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAA!!!" I sat straight up on my cot, knocking off the one who yelled out my name. I heard a loud, probably painful thunk next to my cot, and looked down at the groaning, sprawling body. White t-shirt. Red pajama pants. Screwed up long, black hair and glasses tilted at an odd angle. I smiled at the figure of my best friend, Ryo.

"How now, brown cow?" I giggled, pulling him back up. As he stood and fixed his glasses, I could hear him muttering something about how he has 'never even seen a brown cow.' He glared at me, and I retorted with a goofy smile. He sighed, and I stated, "Good morning! How is my favorite friend on this lovely, sunny spring morning?"

Ryo locked his fingers together, placing his hands behind his head, and reported in a butler-like tone, "First off, I am tired. Second, it's the middle of summer. Third, it's 10 o' clock, so I came to wake you up, sleepyhead. And by the way..." He leaned in closer, "Naruto chapter 456 came out Thursday. And you didn't tell me, so I kinda hate you now." He snuffed, closed his eyes, and started walking away.

"No! Ryo, come back! I'm sorry," I tried persuading him, "You are the only one with access to the internet here anyways! How should I have known?"

Turning, he stated," Cause I let you go on Thursday to check the news, and I know you checked for updates to your precious fangirl series!" He had a point. Ryo, being 18, was given a laptop for his birthday, the only computer in the orphanage besides the ones in the main office. We both used it a lot, mostly to fulfill our manga-reading addictions.

"Well," I tried to change the subject, "You read it now, right? So... what happened? Did Sakura die?" I smirked, and Ryo automatically got wide eyes hearing of the predicted death of his favorite character.

"No way! Sakura will never die! ...And, Danzo used the sharingan to kick butt, Kakashi told Sai that he had faith in him, he also sees Naruto practice the Sexy no Jutsu with Konohamaru before leaving, the five kages are meeting at the Land of Iron (who have samurai!), and Sasuke and friends plan on crashing the meeting." I gave him the longest blank stare in history.

"You memorized the chapter, didn't you?"

"Maybe..."

"You creepy Narutard! You're worse than the rabid fangirls!"

"Now now, that's just mean. Besides, do you not know every fact possible on Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"...No comment."

"Thought so," he declared, crossed his arms across his chest and smirking.

"Oh shut up. Go get dressed." I got out of bed and stretched. Apparently, my shirt came up a bit exposing my stomach, because Ryo got a little nosebleed. "OUT! BE GONE," I shouted pushing the budding perv out of my room and closing the door. I sighed; knowing today will be a bit more awkward.

I walked to and opened the drawer on the small dresser in my room. I was glad the older kids here have their own rooms, or I would have to share space with idiots like Ryo. We weren't really close to anyone else at the orphanage, and I had known Ryo since he was dropped here 4 years ago. His parents died in a fire, and he had no other family or friends to take him in. He is actually very shy and brilliant, but opens up to me.

Back on topic, I browsed my small selection of clothes for something to wear around the orphanage. I didn't need to dress fancy today, my next screening for parents is in four days. I pulled out khaki shorts, a forest green t-shirt, necessary undergarments, and my lucky ring. I put on the ring first, smiled on how it glinted in the mild sunlight, and went to my small bathroom to get changed and wash up.

As I emerged, I saw Ryo standing in the doorway wearing jeans and a red jacket (black t-shirt underneath). "Aren't you hot?" I commented on his choice of clothes. During the summer months, the temperature inside the orphanage was around 80°F.

"Nah," he said, trying to act cool, "You kinda need to brush your hair," nodding at my bed head. I smirked.

"Didn't you say you hated me a minute ago?"

"So?"

"Then why are you giving me fashion advice?" I smiled as he wrinkled his nose.

"Just trying to be nice," he half yelled walking out of my room and down the hall, probably to get breakfast.

I put my pajamas in the hamper next to the bathroom. Walking to my dresser again, I picked up my brush and began the battle with a thousand knots. As I quickly pulled the brush through my shoulder-length hair, I noted I should probably dye my hair again. My hair, naturally a deep purple, was starting to re-grow through the already dyed-black hair. Adoptive parents don't usually appreciate unusual hair colors. Putting the brush down, I sighed at my hair. The shaggy style looked nice, but I hated dyeing it black. It made me look like Ryo's twin. Fiddling with my ring, I began walking out of my room muttering to myself.

When I was bored, I usually make up stories to entertain myself. Not really pertaining to characters, just to make a parallel universe I can travel to at will. I closed my eyes, twisting my ring, began walking towards the kitchen, and starting muttering-

"Once upon a time, there was a girl in an orphanage. She had pretty purple hair, but everyone except her best friend hated it. They made her dye it black, to make it look 'normal'. She wished she could keep it purple. One day, the orphanage directors walked up to her and said she could keep it purple. From that day, she was very happy, and all her visitors loved her hair's beautiful hue. The end."

I entered the cafeteria of our orphanage. It was set up like a boarding school, to make kids feel better about being different from other kids. I saw Ryo sitting at a table with two plates of scrambled eggs, waving me over. I smiled, and began my approach. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Mrs. Mudd, the director of our orphanage. She smiled and said something that would shock me for days to come-

"Hello, Sora dear. I was talking with all the counselors earlier this morning about you!" I took this moment to gulp nervously "Oh, don't worry! You aren't in trouble or anything! We were just talking about your pretty purple hair. We thought you would be more comfortable without dyeing it anymore, since it has _such_ a pretty hue! You agree, yes?"

I was shocked. Did she just directly quote my story I muttered earlier? Clearing my head of that thought, I nodded my head.

"Goodie! Then, have a pleasant day!" She smiled and walking back to her office, probable to sign 'release forms' for children. I stood there for a moment, and then remembered that Ryo was watching me with a small look of worry. As I took next to him, he asked,"What was that all about?" He pushed my plate of eggs in front of me.

I picked up my fork and said,"Mrs. Mudd said I can stop dyeing my hair."

"Cool! ...Why do you look so disturbed, though?"

"On the way here, I was talking to myself about stopping dyeing my hair, and she just quoted that word for word. I wonder if she can read minds..." I fiddled with my eggs, staring with my plate.

Ryo laughed, "No way! She's too dull to be that cool! Then again..." he lowered his voice a bit, "Maybe you are the one who has magic powers." He smirked at his accusation.

"No way. I was just fiddling with my ring when..." Ryo cut my off.

"THERE! That must mean the ring's magic!" A stupid looked crossed his face as his eyes glazed over with plotless fantasies of his best friend being a witch. I punched his shoulder.

"Very funny, but NO. Still... some pretty weird things have been happening to me after telling stories..."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters..." _And_ since karma hates girls with purple hair, the bell rang in the cafeteria for classes to start (boarding school, remember?)

Looking down, I notice that Ryo had finished his eggs while talking, and I had eaten nothing. Again. Karma hates me. We put our silverware et cetera away, and headed towards the opposite wing of the orphanage. **(A/N: This place sounds better than my school, even though there's school in summer...)** Ryo and I reached our first class with seven minutes to spare, so we continued our conversation.

"Sooo... what weird stuff has happened," Ryo said enthusiastically, jumping right back in as if nothing interrupted us.

"Well," I started again, "The only other astounding thing that has happened was that... you know how I was shipped back here from my new home yesterday?"

"Yeah..."

"I told the little boy there a story about how a village was attacked by aliens."

"Details please."

"I said a peaceful village was attacked by aliens, everyone killed, and the villagers' puppies eaten for breakfast."

"You are so evil. Continue." Ryo said with a smirk.

"Before I went to sleep, I checked the international news on your laptop..."

"Oi!"

"Yeah, sorry. But I found out that a remote village in Austria was _ransacked by an unknown group, everyone murdered, and several dogs were reduced to bones._" I said that last part as a whisper.

"Gruesome. And that was the basic principle of your story?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I think you need to get rid of that ring."

"My first ex-parents gave it to me," I (almost) yelled frantically, twisting the ring on my finger, "Besides, if this really works..." I left the statement open ended. Ryo finished it for me.

With a smirk, he said, "...We can do whatever we want with this thing! Aw man, you have to let me try it out!" Ryo reached for the ring (still on my hand, by the way).

"It's mine," I said back. We then commenced in a tugging war between the ring. Ryo was about to win, when we were interrupted...

"Ryo! Sora! Stop fighting, or whatever you are doing!" It was Mr. Smith, our teacher. **(A/N: I love my stereotypical names!)** "Class has started, unless you want to take your quarreling to Mrs. Mudd's office!" Everyone around us stared or snickered.

"Sorry," Ryo said slightly bowing his head, "Sora's sorry, too." I hate it when Ryo plays 'older brother'.

"Fine," Mr. Smith said in a monotone. He immediately got back into a lecture I never even knew he started. Sighing, I looked at my ring. One problem though, it was gone. It instead appeared _like magic_ on Ryo's finger.

"Fits perfectly," he whispered to me.

"Give it back!" I whispered back (more like a hiss, though).

"No!" Ryo smiled dangerously. He began fiddling with my ring like he's seen me do so many times before, and started muttering-

"Once upon a time, there were two orphans called Ryo and Sora. They were best friends. One day, Ryo found out that Sora's lucky ring could bring stories to life. Sora, being a good friend, let Ryo try it out. Ryo, wanting only the best for both of them, wanted to relieve them or their boredom and lives as orphans. So, Ryo wished that they were both transported to the Naruto universe! There, they found new lives, still remaining friends, and lived with adventure and hot ninja girls!"

I stared in horror at three things. First, Ryo's demented smile. Second, the gems in my ring producing streaks of light, getting larger and brighter. Third, the classroom dissolving away, fading into blackness. I passed out to the sound of a bubbling brook and birds in trees.

I believe Ryo wished us into an anime forest...

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Well, there you have it. I guess you don't have to read the prolouge before this, but it gives backstory (at least to Sora..) Has no one even noticed this story yet? It is pretty stereotypical, but hey, at least my chapters aren't 300 words long! :D OMG! WRITER'S BLOCK!! I NEED HELP!

uhh.. who do you want to find our unlikely heroes in Konoha Forest? Send a comment, and review my work so far, while you're at it! Thank you, readers!


	3. Chapter 2

~~~Chapter Two: **Not In Kansas Anymore** and/or **The Chicken Conundrum**~~~

* * *

Ow. It was all I could think. Everything hurt. My arms. My legs. My back. My head. My butt. _Especially_ my butt. Darn you, Ryo, for wishing us onto hard ground! I mean, geez, how about wishing us onto _grass_ the next time? I groaned as my hand automatically went to my heart. ...Yup, still beating. I felt my pulse. A bit fast, but what do you expect after being transported through dimensions?

I sighed (which was relatively painful, mind you) and dared open my eyes. I was laying on a giant rock. Yup. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh, and everywhere else around me? Grass. I hate you karma. That was when I heard a groan from behind me. It sounded manly, but it was somewhat familiar. I turned to one scene that I would have later liked to remove from my memory.

Face down on the grass, was the body of a... well... a _really gorgeous_ dude. His hair was long, almost shoulder-length, and slightly shaggy. It's color was a heart-wrenching ebony. His clothes were outlandish, but... fitting. He wore a deep red tank top, looking like it was made of mesh. His pants were deep black like his hair, full-length and kinda... poufy. He wore a tan leather belt around his waist, with an array of dangerous-looking metal objects poking out of many small pockets. He was barefoot. What caught me off guard was the sculpted arms and abs you could clearly see through the shirt.

I thought I was in love until the mysterious man muttered, "Sora, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." That phrase snapped me back to reality (A/N: *cough* what reality?) and I noticed my masked man was Ryo.

I jumped off the rock and flipped Ryo onto his back. He wore no glasses, which surprised me. He opened his eyes a sliver, smiled, and muttered, "Why you so surprised? Like what you see?" That earned him a slap across the face.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled sitting up and fully regaining consciousness.

"Sorry, for a moment, I thought you looked really hot, but then I noticed it was you." I stuck my tongue out in a disgusted way.

"I was trying for Deidara, but hotter-looking. Anywho, you should look at yourself. I thought I died and went to heaven until I saw your purple hair." I was about to smack him again, but then the full meaning of his words reached my brain. _My clothes? _I looked at my body and gasped.

I... looked... SMOKING HOT! As in fresh-off-the-grill, still sizzling hot! (A/N: heh heh.. sorry..) I wore a mesh tank top like Ryo's, but it was forest green. (*cough* Under it an all white tank top *cough*) Over it, I had on this beastly, really long black jacket. It had like, a thousand pockets, all of them filled with crazy stuff like Ryo had. I had these khaki pants, poufy (again, like Ryo's) but only knee high. I was also barefoot. Checking quickly, I saw my ring placed on my finger (whew, it still fit).

Why did I think I was red hot? I didn't have an ounce of flab on my body, my arm muscles were killer, my boobs were... erm... a bit larger than normal girls my age, and I had a perfect complexion. Wait, did Ryo mention my hair? I took out a weapon that looked like a knife from a coat pocket. It's shiny metal surface worked like a mirror, and I gasped with joy at my hair. It was my lovely original purple hue, tied into a ponytail that reached my upper back. I had short, shaggy bangs in front, and not a hair was out of place. (A/N: gawd, I want hair like that. _back_ on topic...)

I looked back at Ryo, who had moved to sitting up against a tree. He smirked and said, "See what I mean? Amazing though, you know practically nothing about Naruto, and you managed to pull off a decent outfit." I must have looked confused, so he continued, "I imagined that when I became a ninja, I would look like this. You, even though subconsciously, created your outfit yourself too. I have to admit you made it a bit plain; same color top and pants, clichéd overcoat, and *he coughed here* big boobs."

He turned around, touched his nose, and wiped away... a drop of blood?!? That _perv_! To get a nosebleed over me! One day _will_ kill him. I started walking towards him, pointing the knife-thing at him. He immediately raised his hands in mock surrender and shouted.

"Okay! Sorry! I'm a perv, remember? I can't help it!" I took another step closer... "Sora! Seriously, put that kunai down! Anywho, you need me to survive in this world, remember?" I put the 'kunai' away and nodded at his truthful statement. I knew nothing here. I needed him, for advice if nothing else.

"One of these days, Ryo..."

"Sorry, sorry!" he said standing up, "Maybe we should find out where we are..." He pulled a map from his belt.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I thought having one would help. Anywho..." he scanned the map, "We... are... in Konoha Forest." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Nice, nice. Now tell me, is that a good thing?"

"Yes. I know about this place more than anywhere else, and we are two miles away from Hidden Leaf village."

"...That's also good, I suppose?"

"Yeah. All the main characters live there. Well, except for Gaara and his siblings, and maybe..."

"Don't care. Let's just get there before we die. And don't say we _won't_ because danger is just _attracted_ to me."

At that exact moment, a squirrel hopped out of a tree, and landed in front of Ryo. He screeched a bit at the sudden furry encounter, as it ran away back to the trees.

"...And apparently harmless fluffy things are attracted to you." I said finishing my point and smiling.

"_Very_ funny. Now lets get going." Ryo looked a bit ticked, but I ignored him.

"Which way, partner?" Since apparently, we're ninjas now, and I guess we're stuck here, the nickname didn't mean much.

"That way," Ryo said randomly pointing in a direction and starting to run that way. I followed. You may have assumed this already, but running _really fast_ is actually pretty fun. There was the occasional fallen tree and low-hanging branch, but _I_, with my _mad ninja skillz_, dodged them all. About a minute into our run, I thought I saw eyes following us. "Ryo!" I yelled, pointing at where I saw them. He nodded and we slowed to a stop.

"Show yourself," he commanded at the darkness. (He sounded so grown up! Waaait, we're talking about _Ryo_. Never mind...) Out of the trees came a boy, maybe age twelve, wearing a long scarf and creepy-looking goggle-things. The boy had a look of resistance plastered on his face as he stated, "If you guys are enemy ninja, I will defeat you."

"Eheh... no need for that now..." I tried to prevent violence. Ryo backed me up.

"We have been wandering for a long while now (nice lie...), can you direct us to Hidden Leaf village? I promise we are not the enemy. We just need a place to stay.

"I can see all the weapons you are trying to hide," the boy stated, "Which village are you from? You aren't wearing any identification stuff." Stupid kid was relatively smart.

Ryo explained, "We aren't from any village but..."

"SO YOU ARE MISSING NINS!" the boy yelled in alarm.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I insisted, "But we aren't outlaws or criminals or bad guys."

Coming from me, the kid believed it. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sora. He's Ryo." The boy seemed to believe me.

"My name's Konohamaru. I live at Hidden Leaf, so I can show you where it is. You _sure_ you aren't enemy nins?"

"Positive."

"Then, lets go!" He leaped off with a smile and beckoned us to follow. The boy went in a direction close to Ryo's initial directions, but a bit to the left. Konohamaru must be a ninja in training, I told myself, since he was at our speed. A gullible little kid, though. With the same sweet talk, I could easily get him to lead us even if we were the bad guys. He should be more skeptical at newcomers.

We reached the end of our two mile run in about four or five minutes, I estimated. Was this speed even humanly fast? Ryo, probably noticing my shocked expression, said "Since you are now a ninja, you can run faster than most people. If you add chakra to your legs, you could run two miles as quickly as..." he looked to Konohamaru for information.

"The record is one minute, fifty-three seconds," he supplied. I guess I had a stupid look on my face because they both smiled. Ryo's being a smirk, and Konahamaru's showing all of his teeth. Crazy kid.

"You know," directing my comment at the kid, "Your name is _reeeeeeally_ long." I emphasized the word. "Would you mind if I call you something... shorter?"

"Like what?" He asked, excitedly waiting my reply.

"Something like... Mooch!" I smiled at the way _his_ smile twisted into a frown.

"I don't like it. It makes me sound really young," Mooch (tee-hee) pouted.

"Come on, Mooch! You will be the only one with a nickname! Even Ryo doesn't have one, and I've known him for four years! *earning a "Hey!" From Ryo* Come on, pleeeeeeease? I'll be nice to you and stuff!"

Konohamaru smiled, "Okay, but only call me that when no one is around." He sounded so business-like!

"Thanks, Mooch!" I smiled and then asked, "Actually Mooch, I have a question."

"What?"

"Which came first; the chicken or the egg?"

"...What?" Apparently ninja kids don't know the classics.

"It's a question!"

"Uh... the chicken?"

"Well," Ryo butted in, "Where did that chicken _come from_?"

"An... egg? Oh! So the egg came first!"

"Well," I added, "Where did that egg come from then?"

"A... chicken... wait! This has no answer!" Instead of being mad and pouting (like I predicted), he smiled. "I love riddles!"

"Then try that one out on your friends," Ryo said almost fatherly. I was starting to get creeped about his be-nice-to-the-kid mode.

"Hey! You three! State your business being here!" A guard from above yelled at us. Immersed in the conversation, we all forgot we were still walking, and ended up right in front of the village gate. It was huge, and had this swirly little symbol all over it. 'Leaf's village symbol' Ryo whispered.

"Just coming in!" Konohamaru yelled up to the guard. Maybe they knew each other, because the guard just muttered 'oh it's you' and opened the gate. Ryo and I walked in, following Konohamaru's proud lead. He smiled at the guard and yelled 'thanks' and we were in on our way.

From behind the gate, you could never have told the village was this huge! There were hundreds of buildings, up to ten stories high, and an even larger building near the back. Behind that was a cliff, carved with the faces of five people, four men and a woman. 'The five kages', Ryo explained. Still a bit shocked at the grandness of it all, I didn't notice Mooch leading us towards that largest building.

"I'll introduce you to the hokage, then she can set you up with stuff. Her name is Tsunade, and she's really nice. Just don't get her mad, and remember to call her Tsunade-sama." Konohamaru's advice sounded reasonable until the last bit, "And tell her that Konohamaru says hi."

"Sorry, no personal messages," Ryo smirked, "But thanks anyway, Mooch."

"Oi!" I yelled out, "That's my nickname! No one calls Mooch 'Mooch' except for me, right Mooch?" The boy was slightly confused at my rant.

"Uh... sure..."

"Bye then!" I yelled as Ryo and I entered the building.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**ZOMG I AM SOO HAPPY! _Thank you_ to the.. five or so.. people who commented/favorited/alerted me and/or this story. (Am I famous now? As if..)  
I kinda blew off the whole 'who do you want to find them' question (sorry!) But I woke up early and wanted to type! You could also say I get reader-high: if someone reads my work , I'm addicted to writing more! (waah, I'm talking like a professional, but I'm really not.) I love the nickname Mooch! Whenever I randomly see someone I know, whoever it is, I yell out "HIIII MOOCH!" and kinda run away.  
Didn't really end on a cliffhanger this time.. and there wasn't a lot of Naruto influence.. but I think it's going well! *tears up* I just remembered that I sent a pretty stalkative email to a person who commented the story, and I wish to apologize for my creepiness. heh heh.. sorry. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! :D ~SoraSunset 7.22.09


	4. Chapter 3

~~~Chapter Three: **Predictable My Butt** and/or **A Strange Encounter**~~~

--

"MAAAAAAAARco!"

"POOOOOOOOOlo!"

I smiled at Konohamaru, and my new game. We sat across from each other, Ryo next to me, in a small waiting room awaiting the Hokage. (What else is there to do in a waiting room?) Our exchanges went on like so for about fifteen minutes, until Ryo cracked.

"_Please,_ can you two _shut up?_" Ryo was serious. How could I tell? He was sitting in his 'I hate my life' position. Slouched over. Elbows on knees. Hands holding up his head. His face was blank except for a hint of a glare from his eyes.

"Poor, poor Ryo. Doesn't understand the meaning of 'make yourself comfortable during your wait'!" I put my arm around his shoulders. He glared at me. "That is... erm... Mooch and I will shut up!" I released him and he smirked and sat up, dropping his hands to his sides.

"_Thank_ you. Why is it that you're even more spazztastic here than in our world?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru stared at Ryo.

"RYO!" I yelled slapping my hand over his mouth, and whispering into his ear, "Careful! You almost slipped up! To _Mooch_, even!"

"Sorry," he muttered as I returned to my original sitting position and gave Konohamaru the 'ignore him' smile. Mooch seemed to understand and went to staring out the window. "That was predictable," Ryo muttered.

"The Hokage can see you now." All three of us turned to the woman that led us in here. She held open the door to the Hokage's office for us. Ryo and I passed silently, with the exception of a small nod of thanks, and Mooch practically yelled, "THAAAANKS, Shizune!"

"That's 'Shizune-sensei' to you," she smiled and closed to door behind us. Like the idiots we were, Ryo and I just stood there admiring the detailing on the door (sarcasm intended). We didn't notice Konohamaru walk away from us and take a seat near a big desk.

"So. You two are interrupting my schedule, which I planned a week in advance, to ignore me?" We turned to see the owner of the voice. Sitting behind a big desk was a relatively normal-looking woman with blonde hair and a mark on her forehead. She sat almost identical to Ryo's 'I hate my life' pose and stared at us. "You just gonna stand there or...?"

Ryo quickly bowed and I, realizing it was a gesture of politeness, bowed also. I could _feel_ the Hokage's eyes probing us, deciding if we were friend or foe. After a moment, we stood up straight again, and the Hokage smirked.

"Tell me, what are two senseless kids doing in my office today?" She said standing up and walking over to us. Without the desk, you could see she was average height for an adult, and had huge... well... Ryo got a small nosebleed. Does that explain it? _So predictable,_ I thought to myself.

Ryo wiped away the blood with his sleeve, cleared his throat and addressed in a business like manner, "Hokage-sama, we hope you excuse our interruption, but my friend and I were wondering if you could help us."

The Hokage smiled sweetly and ruffled Ryo's hair like a child. (I wonder if she noticed he was eighteen...) She smiled and said, "Oh, come now. Just call me Tsunade. Or Tsunade-sama, if you must." She smiled sweetly, and returned to her seat. Leaning back she asked, "What can I 'help you' with?" _So predictable._

I thought it was time I said something relative this chapter, "Tsunade-sama, we are a long way from home, and were wondering if you knew any places to stay."

"Why come through all the trouble to ask me? You surely noticed the many hotels on the way here.

"Yes," Ryo cut in, "But we were thinking about something... more long-term..."

"How long?"

"Maybe... a month or two?" Ryo finished with a small, meek smile that could melt the heart of a Yeti. (A/N: You know, because Yetis live where it's snowy and stuff, so his heart would be cold! Along with all _other_ body parts. Man, it must stink being a yeti... back on topic...)

"No. There is nothing. Go away." She stated and turned her seat around from us, creating the ultimate diss. _So_ didn't see that coming!

Apparently, neither did Ryo. "Whaddaya mean 'no'? You're supposed to be nice!"

"The simple truth is that there is nowhere for you to stay in Konoha. I'm sorry. You three may leave. Shoo." The beckoned with her hand for us to leave, but Konohamaru got rebellious.

"Come on, Grandma! Let them stay! They aren't enemy or anything, I checked myself! Even the old geezer would have let them stay if..."

"_Don't_ call me that. And _don't_ refer to your grandfather that way. The Third would be ashamed at your behavior! Now I'm busy; _please_ leave." Konohamaru looked at the brink of tears, and I was randomly filled with hatred as I walked up to her, yelling,

"NO ONE is mean to Mooch except _me_! And YOU are _nothing_ like Ryo told me! YOU are just a moody old _hag_!" I stormed out of the room, Mooch following his hero-of-the-moment. (A/N: Sora needs to take a chill pill...) I left Ryo standing in the hokage's office trying desperately to calm the Hokage and not be eaten alive.

I left the building with a huff and slammed the door a bit too hard; creating a loud 'BAM' that was surely heard by the villagers around me. I walked quickly away, not caring where I was going or what would become of Ryo. Konohamaru tried to keep up with me, but soon fell back with a sigh in defeat.

I kept walking. Who cares what happens to me here? I'm in a different _universe_, for Sugar's sake! (A/N: Because we all know, sugar is all-powerful.) No one knows me. Nobody gives a care. I could kill myself, and probably only Ryo and Mooch would know. _Come now; let's not get suicidal _my thoughts told me. Who cares? With that one thought, I walked out of the village gate and back into Konoha forest, muttering and playing with my ring-

_Once upon a time, there was a girl lost in a forest. She wished for someone very nice to find her and give her shelter. For free, of course. Later on that day, a boy appeared and gave the girl a house. The end. Mwahaha, I am so evil._

I kept walking and walking. This forest must be huge. I thought I was thoroughly lost until I heard a familiar snapping of branches. In front of me suddenly landed a squirrel. The _same exact _squirrel. It didn't run away this time, just kinda looked at me. I noticed on its head was a white patch of fur shaped like a many-pointed star. I smiled. I bent down, and the squirrel just moved closer.

"I think I'll call you... Hiei!" I excitedly told the squirrel. ...What? The white hair was too much. It was also pretty fearless and had a haughty disposition. It chattered in a tone that sounded like disagreement and I chuckled. "Fine. Then you can be..."

"THERE you are!" I voice called from behind me. I turned in alarm, eyes wide with fear, shock, and whatever other emotions come with being caught off guard. The bushes rustled as a boy my age stepped out. What was I so scared about? I almost laughed at his appearance. Black bowl-cut hair, green jumpsuit, comically huge eyebrows... this guy must be another Naruto character. I stood up from my crouch.

"Oi!" the boy called out, "You found the squirrel I was looking for! Thanks!" He reached down and grabbed the squirrel. It struggled a bit, but when the boy started petting it, it laid still.

"Squirrel fetish much?" I asked with a laugh.

"Not at all! I just love nature!" This guy was starting to creep me out...

"You... live here?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, yes! I live here! The name's Rock Lee!" I broke out in laughter at his name and the pose he took when delivering it. What cheesy freak was this guy? "Uhh... are you okay?" he asked with complete concern.

"I'm fine," I said after managing to stop my giggling, "My name's Sora. I'm visiting from... a long way away!" I hope he falls for it...

"Traveling alone? That's a dangerous thing for someone as youthful as you to be doing!"

I blushed a little, "Eheh... _youthful_?"

"Yesh! You are very youthful-looking!" he said, making the same thumbs-up, in-your-face pose. His smile was so cheesy and his eyes were... sparkling?

"Erm... thanks..." I meekly replied looking down, "Lee is it?" He nodded. "Do you know of any hotels in your village I can stay at for... a month or so?"

"Yesh! But, if you plan to stay for a month, I recommend renting a house. There are some really cheap ones by where I live! I can show them to you if you want ...?" He released the squirrel (who ran away _really_ fast) and began walking away.

"Sure!" Trying to be nice, I followed this Rock Lee person into the village and around near the back. At this unseen part of town, trees grew in abundance and a small house was built every fifty meters or so. It was all so cute and neat! I let a smile cross my face and Lee noticed.

"I see you like it! Your youthful grin tells me so!" How can someone be so creepy and cute at the same time? (A/N: I know so many people like this, it isn't funny.)

"I love it! Which ones are empty?"

"Technically, all of these, but I recommend that one," He said pointing one out. It had light blue siding and a black roof, and it looked like a comfortable place to live.

"Why that one?"

"First, it is the only one with hot water as of yet, even though all have running water. Second, I think you like the color. Thirdly, it's the closest in relative distance to my house, so there will be a shorter walk if you are in need of anything." He pointed out another brown house a hundred or so meters away. I smiled. He was so kind to me, a complete stranger. "I'm sure," he continued, "the landowners will let you try it out for a night."

"Thank you so much, Lee-san!" He blushed at the honorifics.

"Your completely welcome, Sora-chan! See ya tomorrow!" He headed off to his house, as I did towards mine.

I opened the door, closed it behind me, and flopped on the bed. Looking out the small window, the moon was shining from among the tree branches above. I yawned. Why was I automatically tired when it was night? Stupid anime clichés. I inwardly shrugged, and fell asleep with one thought- _So predictable..._

--

Author's Note: This chapter was quite pointless, short, anticlimactic and not funny at all (sorry!). Consider this filler for chapters to come. I may alert the general public now that this fan-fic is oddly self-serving, and I don't really care if you hate it. Why all the references to being stereotypical? I got my first partial hate mail for the story! (YAY!) Now now, I wouldn't call it hate mail _exactly_, but they said my story was really basic/borderline boring. It broke my little heart. After many hours of painful heart reconstructment surgery, I was all better to write this chapter! (Sarcasm applied!) Actually, I LOVE hate mail! I wish to get my first death threat soon... then life would be complete... Mwahaha! *cough* Next chapter: Will Sora remain in Konoha? Will she reunite with Ryo? Will Rock Lee ever lose his squirrel fetish? (NEVER!! My fangirl idea lives on!) Find out in the next installment of... THIS!


End file.
